Ultimate Romance
by Red Bess Rackham
Summary: Hermione loves Ron, but doesn't know if he loves her back. Neville unexpectedly finds somebody to love. Harry starts over with an old flame. A sappy fluffy story where everybody gets hooked up! Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything and I'm getting no money.

**A/n**: This story is a fairly short romance, where everybody gets hooked up with somebody. No specific timeline.

_Edit: Written pre-HBP. Since edited quite a bit for spelling and the like. Some pairings changed slightly from original version, and some pairing are AU. This chapter was the previous "Prologue". This was my very first fic, so you'll have to excuse the lack of length and what I now think is a rather weak, super fluffy story line, lol!_

* * *

**Ultimate Romance**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione stared blankly out the window as the snow lightly grazed the grounds. It was nearly Christmas, everyone seemed to have someone to be with, and here she was sitting up in the girl's dormitories thinking longingly about being with one Ronald Weasley.

Why wasn't she down in the Common Room, right now, with him? After all, she believed she loved him. But did he love her back? That, she supposed, was what was keeping her from just rushing into his arms.

She sighed heavily. She couldn't say that she had_ always_ loved Ron, but she could say that she had always liked him. That's why it had hurt so deeply when he'd commented that he wasn't surprised she had no friends, way back in their first year.

And still the biggest question remained, there, and completely unanswered. Did he love her back?  
For at least three hours (since she had woken around dawn), she had been forming a small set of questions in her mind. The problem, was the large lack of courage she had in asking them. Everyone else had gone to breakfast nearly an hour ago. Parvati had offered to walk with Hermione, and Lavender concernedly asked what was wrong when Hermione declined having breakfast at all. Hermione had told them simply that she wasn't hungry and that she needed to finish up some homework before Christmas.

Well, that was half the truth. She really wasn't that hungry, but not because she didn't want to eat. It was because she was sick to her stomach thinking about actually asking Ron the questions she'd thought up. And her homework had been done easily on the first day of holidays. Her books lay open and unneeded at the edge of her bed.

For the hundredth time, she wondered if Ron liked her back - more than a friend. She_ had_ to know! What if he did? What if, like her, he had just been keeping it quiet all this time? But what if he didn't? What if he only thought of her as a friend? Only ever did, and only ever would? But what if he didn't like her at all? And he merely put up with her because... because why?

Hermione clenched her jaw and stood. That was it. She had to know. She couldn't sit here wondering her life away. And if she was hurt... well, then she was hurt. She'd have to take the risk.

She took a deep breath to try and collect herself and started down the stairs to the Common Room.  


* * *

**A/n**: Super short chapter! The rest will be longer. Thanks for reading. Reviews always appreciated!_ (Also, you have been doubly warned that this was my first fic!)_


	2. Chapter 2: Neville

**A/n:** Here's chapter two. :) Enjoy!

* * *

  
**Chapter 2  
**  
For the first time in his life, Neville was remembering the trick step. The one which his leg had been stuck down in, and which Ron, Harry and the other Gryffindors had pulled him out numerous times. But this time, Neville was going to take a leap and hop that darn step. He wasn't going to let it suck him in this time.

He carefully counted the steps, readying himself to hop. He was just about there (and concentrating hard) when a large group of Slytherins came around the corner, coming from their class. Neville gulped. If he wasn't with a bunch of other Gryffindors or a teacher, the Slytherins were merciless.

"Hey Longbottom! All alone?" Pansy Parkinson sneered.

Neville swallowed and mumbled, "The others are right behind me..."

Malcolm Baddock looked down the stairs. "No they're not." He smiled wickedly.

Together, Pansy, Malcolm and theree others grabbed a hollering Neville's arms, hoisted him up and dropped him forcefully onto the trick step. Immediately, the quicksand-like step turned hard. One of the Slytherins gave Neville a kick. They all laughed heartily, hurtled insults at him, ruffled his hair rudely, and finally went back down the stairs.

Neville was angry, embarrassed and hurt. Why did they do those things to him? Why was it always him? At these questions, several more that seemed to surface every time he got angry popped into his mind.

Why was he such a push-over? Why did he have such a horrible memory? Why was he such a hopeless klutz? Why didn't Gran appreciate him? Why oh why was he the way he was?

"Wanna hand?" a dreamy, far-off voice cooed.

Neville looked up and saw the pale face of Luna Lovegood. Her hair still fell to her waist, and was still dirty blonde. She still had that strange necklace made of Butterbeer corks, and her wand stowed behind her ear. She was holding her hand out to Neville who squirmed uncomfortably and took Luna's hand.

"Thank you." he mumbled as soon as Luna had helped him out of the step.

"They're really horrible." Luna said in an odd sing-song voice, her eyes their usual wideness.

"Again, thank you." Neville brushed him self off, trying to ignore the hotness of his cheeks. He also tried to ignore the radiance of Luna's strange smile.

"May I walk with you?" Luna suddenly asked.

Neville started. "Y-you want to... w-walk with me?"

Luna nodded.

"Nobody's ever asked me that before..." Neville swallowed. "But ok..."

"I, um, really like Herbology." Luna said as her and Neville headed to - actually, Neville didn't know where he and Luna were walking. Nor did he care.

"Me too." Neville blushed again. "It's... it's my best subject."  
Luna smiled that pretty smile again. "I know."

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for reading. Reviews are absolutely adored. And yup, another short chapter. Maybe I lied when I said they would all be longer than the first one, haha.


	3. Chapter 3: Harry

**A/n:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You're all awesome. Here comes chapter three... Note: I happen to love this pairing and hope it might still happen again, thought I very much doubt it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry walked slowly through the hallways. He noticed that nearly everywhere he went, people were in couples. But he wasn't. He had blown it. Cho had cried again, and Harry had exploded. Now he had lost her forever.

At the same time, Harry realized that he almost didn't want to be with Cho. All she ever did was cry. Harry didn't want to be cruel or cold, but why wasn't she over Cedric by now? Why was she always so overly emotional? It was a hard loss, Harry understood that. They had been dating. But was that a reason to break down crying constantly?

The more he thought of Cho, the more angry Harry felt and he didn't know why. He knew he shouldn't be angry at her for being upset, but he was. Why couldn't she be upset somewhere else? With someone else, even? That was most likely why Harry often found himself firmly ignoring her presence in any classes he had or in the hallways.

Harry sighed and absently turned towards the Owlery. He often found a strange sense of peace up there, with all the quiet hooting owls. And he silently chided himself for the way he was thinking of Cho. She didn't cry_ all_ the time. She just happened to cry two or so times in his presence. That didn't make her the bloody hosepipe that he made her out to be.

Harry slowly opened the door to the Owlery, and was startled to see the very person of his most recent thoughts, standing there, wiping her eyes.

_Yeah great. She's crying again._ Harry thought angrily._ Should I be surprised?_

"Oh! Harry!" Cho said, sounding embarrassed.

"I'll leave..." Harry mumbled and took a step back.

"No! Don't! Please stay." Cho pleaded. "You're the person I want to talk to."

Harry sighed and inwardly rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk to her. She'd probably cry. "What do you want?"

Cho took a deep breath and seemed to gather some courage in doing so. "Well, Harry, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. And... and... I-I really like you... a lot, I mean. And... I don't - I really don't - mean to break down all the time. Honest, I don't!" she added as Harry outwardly rolled his eyes this time. Harry steeled his face, and Cho stuttered on.

"I don't_ mean_ to... but I keep thinking of you... and-and what you s-said. But I can't get you out of my mind, Harry! It's torture not to talk to you! Instead of a smile, or a wave and some small talk, it's - well, you just speed-walk right past, without a sideways glance, or you altogether avoid me. I'll say it again: It's_ torture_ Harry!"

Harry showed no emotion on his face. He clenched his jaw tightly to stop himself from responding. He definitely wasn't going to say it, but it had been torture for him too. To ignore her pretty face, and her beautiful smile. To ignore the way his heart went wild whenever he saw her...

"Is there anything I can say or do that will convince you that I'm for real? And that this_ can_ work?" Cho held out her hands.

Harry took the smallest of steps forward and then stopped himself. He wanted her to fall into his arms. But the other part of him was reminding him of how she reacted when they were together. He took that smallest of steps back, and said, "No. I'm sorry."

Cho's eyes welled up, and she wiped them hard, as though angry with herself for even starting to cry.

"Goodbye Cho." Harry said quietly and took another step back.

"No! Harry,_ please_! What will convince you?_ Please_ Harry." Cho practically begged in a quiet voice. She wanted this badly, he could tell.

It was tearing Harry's heart out, but he had to do it. It was better this way. "Goodbye, Cho." He said more firmly this time.

"I packed away Cedric's picture_ months_ ago." she said abruptly as though that would change the situation. "I've accepted that he's gone, Harry. I'm ok now - no more crying. I... promise."

He wanted to believe her, he wanted to walk away. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to hide and think. He wanted... he didn't know what he wanted. It was too confusing.

"Good_bye_, Cho." he said, trying to sound like he meant it. But his feet didn't move him towards the door.

Cho looked desperately around the room for something that could help her. Her eyes went back to Harry, and her face was suddenly overcome with determination. "Well, if that won't convince you, then_ this_ will." Cho fairly marched forward to Harry. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Strong, half-forgotten emotions for Cho surged and washed through Harry. The kiss was full and amazing, and Harry could have sworn there had been fireworks going off in the Owlery.

Cho pulled away, still looking a little desperate and now a lot hopeful. She stared at Harry, tensely waiting for a reply.

Harry was still as stone, then broke into a wide grin. He pulled Cho into another amazing kiss. He couldn't resist. He loved her too much.

* * *

  
**A/n**: Thanks for the reviews, and keep 'em coming! And a huge thanks to Jedi Knight Bus and Lazy-anji for reviewing this. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Hermione

**A/n**: I think this is my favorite chapter so far! It's based on a poem I read a while ago. A little corny, so just be prepared. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hermione turned the corner, and saw Ron sitting in one of the cushy arm chairs in the Common Room. She had the urge to turn around and run back to the dormitory. At the same time, she had the urge to run up to him, throw her arms around him and scream, "Ron! I love you!" She suppressed both urges immediately, and walked slowly forward to follow through with her plan.

In her mind, the questions she asked would reveal Ron's true feelings. Even if he didn't answer honestly, she would be able to gauge from his reaction what his answer truly was.

She cleared her throat, and Ron turned around in the chair. "Yes?" he said.

Hermione smiled. "Ron, do you think I'm pretty?" she asked brightly, although she did_ not_ feel cheerful - more like deathly nervous.

Ron's face flushed pink momentarily. He looked her over, and the pink from his face strangely faded. An odd look overcame his face and then he said, "No."

Hermione was slightly taken aback by his response, and was surprised at him. She thought that he would go red and purple and mumble out a "sure" or something similar to that. She was a little hurt, but undeterred.

"O-ok... um, do you like me? You know, more than a friend?" She asked, much less brightly. Hermione was sure that Ron would go red at this one - especially if it was true.

Ron slightly shook his head. "No."

Hermione felt her cheeks go hot. She suddenly wanted to run away - really fast. She swallowed hard. She always finished what she'd started. The problem was that he was saying it so... so... well, with so much conviction. Like he really meant it. She definitely had not been expecting this. How could this be? After all the little things, even though she constantly wondered, she'd been so_ sure_. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she blinked hard so Ron wouldn't see them.

"D-do you... I mean, a-am I in your heart?"

Ron shook his head and firmly said, "No." Whatever was going through his head was a mystery. She couldn't read the emotion on his face, nor the thoughts behind his eyes, and it was making Hermione very uncomfortable.

Hermione's cheeks were hot and burning with embarrassment. Her hands were shaking. The tears began to blur her vision, so Ron was a red-haired streak. There was an enormous lump in her throat, and she tried to swallow it down. One last question...

"R-ron, i-if I w-walked away, and n-never c-c-came back, would you care? Would you c-cry?"

Ron stared at her and firmly said, "No."

The tears spilled over her eyes, and ran like rivers down her flushed cheeks. She was deeply hurt. She had thought that there was no chance of him having that response. He was her friend, after all, so she'd assumed he would've at least been polite.

Hermione turned away from him and slowly headed towards the dormitory steps.

Ron suddenly stood and caught her arm.

_It's the tears._ Hermione thought bitterly._ He hates to see me cry. Now he's going to try and make it all better.  
_  
"Hermione," Ron said softly, his voice barely more than a whisper. Hermione was staring at the floor, letting the tears drip off her face. Ron put his fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I don't think you're pretty." he said. "I think you're beyond beautiful."

Hermione made a small choking noise. Could she really be hearing what she thought she was hearing?

Ron continued, "I don't like you. I_ love_ you, with_ everything_ I have. You're not_ in_ my heart, because you_ are_ my heart. And if you walked away and never came back, I wouldn't care and I wouldn't cry. I would_ die_."

Ron cupped his hands around Hermione's flushed cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away. Then he gently pulled her into a wonderful kiss, full of long awaited passion and love.

Hermione was ecstatic, relieved and surprised all at the same time (ecstatic above all, of course). She felt like she was flying, time stood still and it was just her and Ron.

Kissing.  


* * *

**A/n**: Aww... Three cheers for Ron and Hermione. :) Thanks for reading. Reviews are well-loved.


	5. Chapter 5: Fred

**A/n**: More of my fav pairings. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Fred and George Weasley sat in the Hogwarts library, rather bored, but thinking a lot nonetheless. Fred sighed and tapped his pencil on the blank pages before him. He was supposed to be looking up how to use the - uh, the... ok, so he didn't know what he was supposed to be looking up. George didn't either.

George looked like he was intently reading a copy of_ Hannah Grull's guide to Herbology_, when really he had a copy of_ Quidditch through the Ages_ propped up inside.

Fred's eyes wandered around the library for the hundredth time in just a few minutes and rested on Angelina Johnson for the millionth time. He sighed again. He'd probably never admit it - he was a Weasley twin, after all - but he'd had a rather large "crush" on Angelina ever since he could remember. He'd asked her to the Yule Ball in his 6th year. That'd been lovely.

But now, Fred wondered if it was_ more_ than a crush. Could it be? But he was a Weasley twin. And the Weasley twins had no time for love. Or so he told himself.

He glanced at George, who was staring at Katie Bell. Fred half-smiled. How could he forget? George had one of those possibly-more-than-a-crush things for Katie.

Fred dropped his pencil and heaved up all his courage. It was time to just say it. He was Fred Weasley, and that had to mean something.

He poked George, who reluctantly tore his eyes away from Katie Bell.

"What?" George said.

"Its time." Fred said.

"What,_ now_?" George raised both eyebrows.

"Yup. Gather up your courage, mate." Fred stood.

George gulped and nodded.

As Fred slowly walked towards the table that Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were seated at, he wondered silently,_ Do those 3_ ever_ do anything alone_!?

"Oy! Katie!" George called, and Fred noticed that he was visibly paler than normal.

"Yes?" Katie lifted her head, and her brown pony-tail swayed.

"Could you, uh, you come here for a sec?" George asked, a little shaky.

"Sure." Katie pushed her chair away and headed over to George.

Fred was almost to the table, and Alicia stood. "Sorry Angelina, I got to go. I was supposed to meet Lee like fifteen minutes ago." Alicia's already dark-skinned cheeks flushed a little pinker.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead." Angelina waved to Alicia as Alicia hurriedly gathered up her books and jogged out of the library.

Fred took another deep breath and sat down beside Angelina, trying hard to radiate the usual confidence so characteristic of the Weasley twins.

"Did you need something, Fred?" Angelina turned her sparkling brown eyes on Fred, and he gulped. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Yes, actually. I was... was wondering, if we - we could t-talk." he stuttered out. Fred figured this was probably the first time in his entire life he'd been this nervous. Well, nervous period, for that matter.

"Sure." Angelina closed her books. "What's up? You seem a little nervous. That's not like you."

"I know." Fred swallowed again._ Just do it!_ he thought. Aloud, he added, "Look, I've been... I've... I was... uh, what I mean is... do you... have you..."

Angelina openly grinned, and Fred felt rather uncomfortable. Was there something in his teeth? Why couldn't she just say it!?

"Uh... heh, I really... um, for a long time..." Fred stopped speaking for a second and stared right at Angelina. She was smiling wider than before. Was there like a purple mole growing on his forehead?_ Why_ was she smiling like that?

She was so beautiful and Fred wanted to kiss her badly. But he had to get this all out in the open before he made any moves.

He kept staring, and although he felt like he hadn't said anything for at least ten minutes, he merely hadn't spoken for about ten seconds.

Fred tried again. "Angelina, the thing is..."

Angelina rolled her eyes and Fred feared the worst, even though he hadn't revealed his feelings yet. Did she know what he was going to say?_ Think Fred. Turn it into a joke. Quick..._

"Fred!" Angelina sounded exasperated. "Just kiss me, already!"

Fred sat back slightly in surprise. He definitely hadn't been expecting that. "Um, ok..."

So Fred kissed Angelina, right there in the middle the library. They were only in lip-locked bliss for a moment, however, because suddenly an ear-splitting scream rang through the library. Fred and Angelina jumped and broke apart abruptly.

Madame Pince, the librarian, had dropped the massive pile of books in her arms, and came racing over to where Fred and Angelina were. She snatched up a meter stick and was waving it madly once she reached them.

"What do you think you are_ doing_ in my_ Library_?" She screeched, her face doing an impressive Uncle Vernon impression. Every eye in the library was on Fred and Angelina, who were both grinning.

The good ol' Weasley twin confidence had returned, and Fred held up a book. "Studying!" he answered.

"_Cease_ and_ desist_ at_ once_! This is no place for - for - for - " Madame Pince swished the meter stick wildly around, narrowly missing hitting students.

"No place for studying? But I thought this was a library?" Fred said innocently. Some people laughed.

Madame Pince's nostrils flared and her eyes blazed insanely."A place for_ studying_ - not - not - NOT - " It seemed as though no matter what, she just could not bring herself to say the word, "kissing". "No place for - for_ that_! Get out! Get_ out_!" her mouth was as wide as it would go as she shrieked.

Fred and Angelina gathered up their books as quickly as they could, chuckling and snickering the whole time.

"This is no laughing matter! How_ dare_ you do - you do -_ that_ in_ my_ Library - of_ all_ places!" her rage was immeasurable. No one had ever seen her get_ that_ angry before. Of course, it was rather amusing. Many hid their laughter behind their books or hands.

"Do not set foot in this Library again until I say so!" Pince hollered after Fred and Angelina as they ran out of the library, laughing and holding hands.

Fred glanced over his shoulder, and saw that there were two people who were not watching the spectacle with Madame Pince. In fact, they seemed quite miraculously oblivious. Fred threw his head back and laughed as he and Angelina rounded the corner and were gone.

The students were about to go back to what they were doing, when they saw what Fred had seen. Everyone seemed to hold their breath.

"Well, I_ never_ - in_ all_ my years - never_ once_..." Pince was muttering to herself, the meter stick laying gently at her side. She was panting slightly from her outburst, and her purpled face was slowly returning to normal. But she turned around to retrieve the books she'd earlier dropped and-

George and Katie were now kissing.

"_What_ are you_ doing_!?" Madame Pince literally had a meltdown. Her face turned a color beyond the purple rage she'd just experienced - a color that a human face shouldn't turn - and her fists clenched so tight that the meter stick snapped.

The students who could get out of the library, did, as fast as they possibly could.

Pince ran, screaming like a banshee at George and Katie. "Get out get out get out_ GET OUT._ This is not a_ -_ a_ - you-know-what booth!"_ Her voice became more shrill. "_What_ is going on with you_ students!?_ This is_ absolutely_ no place for_ - "_ her eyes practically popped out of their sockets, and when she finally managed to say "kissing" her voice reached a new level that no one on Earth had ever heard, or ever wished to again. "No place for_ - KISSING_!"

By then, George and Katie were already on their way out, exiting in the same fashion as Fred and Angelina: holding hands, and laughing their heads off.

There were very few people left in the library when Pince's rage subsided. Either they were hoping that Pince would explode again (as it was a source of great amusement), they couldn't get out of the library before (and were now wishing that they were anywhere but there), they were deaf, or they were_ now_ deaf (and were still stunned by the loss of hearing).

Almost an hour later, Madame Pince had calmed down significantly. She slowly looked around, and saw no riff-raff doing any other extraordinarily horrid things. She picked up the pile of books that lay scattered across the library, but dropped them again when she saw a group of first years reading books that they had snuck from the Restricted Section during the commotion.

"Honestly!" she snorted in irritated annoyance. "What_ is_ this school coming to?!"  


* * *

**A/n**: Thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed my story! Reviews makes me feel sooo good. Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Common Room

**A/n**: The second last chapter... sort of a pre-amble to the wrap-up. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As Ron and Hermione stood there kissing - it was merely a few blissful moments - suddenly, there was excited whispers, and then loud whooping and clapping. Startled, Ron and Hermione broke apart to see all of their Gryffindor friends standing near the portrait hole.

Harry, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, Fred, George, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, and Neville all were applauding loudly, most were laughing and cheering.

"_Finally_!" Harry said in mock exasperation, and Hermione blushed.

"S'bout time, mate!" Dean crossed his arms over his chest, and Ron felt his ears burn bright red.

"Took long enough!" Ginny giggled.

"How long's it been?" Katie asked.

"Like since they met!" Fred said.

Ron and Hermione were holding hands tightly. To draw the attention away from them, Ron asked, "And what about you, Harry?"

Harry's cheeks flushed pink. He shrugged, guessing his friend already knew the answer.

"Cho?" Ginny asked, grinning. She was clasping her hands tightly together, and bouncing on the balls of her feet, obviously excited and happy for her friend.

Harry nodded, and the Gryffindors roared with "oooh"'s, "aaah"'s, and more laughter. George ruffled Harry's hair.

Fred winked at Angelina, and he walked out of the gathered Gryffindors with her in tow. They smiled and bowed together, holding hands. Again, everyone laughed and clapped. George and Katie copied Fred and Angelina.

Dean suddenly felt rather impulsive as all the good feelings circulated through he air. He'd give it a shot... what was there to lose?

He turned towards Parvati. "Hey, Parvati! Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Whoops and more "oooh"'s went up, and Parvati went bright pink. "Yes..." she mumbled, only causing the noise to escalate once again.

Seamus patted Dean heartily on the back, and then glanced at Lavender. The two smiled, but said nothing. No one seemed to notice the non-verbal exchange, especially since Lee Jordan was loudly announcing that he and Alicia Spinnet were finally together.

Ginny beamed and said loudly, "I'm with Zacharias Smith!" The Gryffindors hooted and slapped Ginny's back good-naturedly. Even Ron, who usually felt so protective of Ginny, and hated her dating in the first place, laughed and congratulated her.

The hub-bub died slightly and then Harry noticed there was someone in the crowd who had not spoken up.

Harry turned to him. "What about you, Neville?" Immediately, Harry felt guilty for asking. If Neville indeed had no one, then Harry had just set him up for severe embarrassment. But to everyone's surprise, Neville blushed brightly and grinned.

"Who is it?!" Everyone asked at once.

Neville kept grinning, drinking up the positive attention. Then he said proudly (although he was quite sure no one would understand why), "Luna Lovegood!"

The uproar increased once again, and Ron briefly thought that Professor McGonagall might come barging into the Common Room, demanding to know what all the fuss was about.

So after everyone knew who everyone was with, each seemed to break off into their couples to snuggle, have fun, chat, or maybe even kiss a little. Harry and Neville left to find Cho and Luna, while Fred and Angelina could not stop laughing.

All the while, Ron and Hermione sat together on the cushy couch in front of the Gryffindor fire, each thinking of how wonderful the other was, as the first snow of the season began to fall just outside the glistening window.

* * *

**A/n**: Rather short chapter, but oh well. Kinda corny, I know, haha. Also, I couldn't think of anyone to put Ginny with so I kinda of stuck her with Zacharias Smith. It's not a pairing I like, but I refuse to put her with Draco, and both Harry and Neville are taken (the only two I think I would really consider for her). Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7: Great Hall

**A/n**: This is the FINAL chapter in this particular story. It's totally fluffy, sappy, cheesy, corny, whatever you wanna call it, but so was the whole story! BIG HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love getting reviews. :D Again, thanks everyone for reading and most importantly reviewing. And of course, enjoy!

* * *

  
**Chapter 7**

As the students slowly began to fill the Great Hall for supper, Dumbledore surveyed them, sensing something slightly unusual about them all. He was surprised at the great number of students holding hands, and the sheer number that had signed up to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. Never had he seen this many students stay. In fact, he was hardly sure whether any had left at all.

Of course, then again, he was not really very surprised at_ who_ were holding hands. Like Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, for example. For years, Dumbledore could tell that something was there, something neither was willing to share. It was unmistakable, however, the way they glanced at each other constantly when the thought the other wasn't looking. That something, it seemed, they had finally admitted it, and told each other.

Dumbledore smiled. About time, too. He was beginning to wonder if they would ever tell each other. He slowly began to stroll towards the Staff Table at the end of the Great Hall.

Suddenly, Ginny Weasley jogged up to him. "Sir," she said breathlessly. "Sir, I know that everyone's supposed to sit at their House Tables, because that's the rules, but just this once - it being Christmas and all - just this once, could we sit anywhere we choose?" When Dumbledore did not answer immediately, she added again, "It_ is_ Christmas, after all, Headmaster, sir." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, clearly expecting him to say "no".

Dumbledore looked past Ginny, and could see young Zacharias Smith fidgeting and watching Ginny tensely. He caught Dumbledore's gaze, and quickly looked away, and pretended like he was just standing around... At that, Dumbledore could easily guess her reasons for asking.

How_ could_ he say no?

His aged face cracked into a wide smile. "Yes, Ginny, you may."

Immediately, her face lit up. "Oh,_ thank_ you sir!" she bolted back to Zacharias to tell him the good news.

Dumbledore moved to his seat at the Head Table, noticed only a few people hearing of the students being able to sit anywhere, and decided he ought to announce such a change in the seating. He lifted his arms before he spoke, and the whole of the Great Hall hushed.

"It has come to my attention that it is Christmas." Dumbledore said, and a few chuckles and snickers were heard here or there. "And, on such a special occasion, as there are so many of us this year - " he hesitated. Some students appeared fearful, while others were bouncing in their seats they were so full of anticipation. Dumbledore continued, "The House Table rule - this Christmas holiday only - will be no more. You may sit where you like, with whomever you like. That is all." Dumbledore gracefully sat.

Excitement and applause swept through the students, and there was a rush of chatter and movement as a good number of the students hurried to sit together. Dumbledore was especially pleased, but none-the-less surprised when even the Slytherins were mingling.

_Merlin's beard!_ Dumbledore thought._ There must be something in the air!_

The food appeared on the plates, and as Dumbledore ate, he was astounded at the rest of the Staff's behaviour. Was it the wine? Was there something_ in_ the wine?

Sybill Trelawney was sitting with the Staff, and_ smiling_! She even laughed at one of Hagrid's jokes. Hagrid's cheeks were ever so slightly flushed from the influence of some form of a drink. Professors Spinstra, Sprout and Vector were laughing merrily and clanking their forks on their plates. Dumbledore turned his gaze farther down the Staff Table and noticed Professor Snape leaning on his elbow, listening to Hagrid animatedly tell a story, and he appeared to be trying not to smile. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as Hagrid finished the story and Professor Trelawney burst into strange laughter, Professor Flitwick squeaked happily waving his glass around, and Professor Snape chuckled.

Dumbledore half-smiled and shook his head._ Really,_ he thought._ There_ must_ be something in the air_. He turned to Professor McGonagall, fully expecting her to be frowning disapprovingly with her arms crossed and tell Dumbledore to_ do_ something.

Instead, Professor McGonagall was grinning at him. "That was very good of you, Professor Dumbledore." she said. Her grin widened. "Everyone seems to be in a giddy mood..." she giggled, and Dumbledore was pleasantly surprised. He'd never heard her giggle before. "Including myself!" she added, and her cheeks went pink.

Dumbledore smiled. On impulse, Professor McGonagall leaned sideways and gave Dumbledore a quick little peck on the cheek. Dumbledore's bushy white eyebrows shot up into his receding hairline and his grin froze. He wasn't sure what to think...

Professor McGonagall's cheeks were very red now, and she looked worried and flustered, apparently thinking her actions to be extremely inappropriate. She wiped her hands on her napkin and kept her eyes down on plate.

"Thank you Minerva." Dumbledore said, and touched his hand to his cheek briefly before setting it on top her hand, which was now resting on the table top. He cracked into a wide grin. "I've been waiting for that for a long time."

This time Minerva's eyebrows shot up. Had he really said what she'd just thought he'd said? "Er, your welcome, Albus." she smiled.

* * *

Down at the formerly Gryffindor table where many people from other houses were sitting, Ron glanced up at the Staff Table in time to catch McGonagall's peck on Dumbledore's cheek. He elbowed Hermione.

"Did you see that!?" he said.

Hermione was smiling from ear to ear. "Yes!"

Ron shook his head and returned to his food. "It's weird."

"No, its cute." Hermione was still smiling. She stared at the two Professors for a moment before also returning to her food. "It's about time. They've always been glancing when they think the other isn't watching. It's good they've finally admitted their feelings and revealed them."

"You sound like a therapist or something." Ron said and took in a mouthful of mashed potatoes drowing in gravy.

Hermione shook her head, ignoring Ron's comment.

A few seats over, Luna said loudly, "There must be something in the air..."

-**end**-  


* * *

**A/n**: Thank you to each and every person for reading this! And an even bigger thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to anyone who reviews after this. You all rock. Also, thanks for reading the entirety of my cheesy little romance fic. :)


End file.
